Beachhead (IDW)
:Beachhead is a G.I. Joe character from the IDW continuity. An Army Ranger, Beachhead is tough enough not to let anything get in the way of completing the mission - not even his amnesia. Fiction Comics continuity As a young boy, Wayne was being beaten up a group of older kids. Spying an army recruiting poster, he was inspired to fight back against the bullies. Years later, the adult Sneeden led a team of four on an observation mission in Rio Dolce, Guatemala, to the drug farm owned by Manuel Montenegro. Hiking through the jungle, they came upon a small village. They stop to rest for a few days, aware that if the cartel learned the village was harboring the soldiers, the villagers' lives would be in trouble. Overhearing two kids talking about how the village will be destroyed, he sent the rest of the team along with villagers to a safe spot as he set up traps for the drug dealer's soldiers. Using a combination of his rifle, pistol and grenades he killed several of them before running in the opposite direction from his team and the villagers, but he came to a cliff edge. The drug dealers shot him in the back and he fell off the cliff into the raging river below. The next time he opened his eyes he was in a hospital where the nurse was speaking Spanish. Looking around and seeing his own reflection, the man realized he didn't even recognize himself. He immediately tried to get out of bed and leave, but the hospital staff restrained and sedated him. When he woke later, an American doctor was sitting by the bed. He introduced himself as Dr. Anderson, and explained how the man got to the hospital after being found washed up on a beach. Dr. Anderson said the best way to regain memories was for something to trigger them, and held up the man's jacket, with bloody bullet holes still in it. Dr. Anderson told the man his name, and that he had been declared KIA. The doctor suddenly pulled off his false beard, revealing himself as Duke, and said he was there to recruit the Ranger. Duke reassured him that in time his memories should return, but from reading the report, there wasn't really much worth remembering. A short time later, the Ranger was in the back of a cargo plane, waiting to jump out to take revenge on Montenegro. He complained about his codename, hoping for something cooler, like "Night Ranger" or "Wolfman." Duke told him it was what the nurses in the hospital had called him - Cabeza de Playa. Grudgingly accepting the name, he translated it to English. Many missions with the Joes later, Beachhead settled in quite well with the team. So well that he complained the bad guys they faced were well below their class. His wish for a "better class of bad guys" was granted when cargo the Joes fished out of the Gulf of Mexico turn out to be Destro's assault drones. That encounter with the drones would lead them to the knowledge of the existence of Cobra. Write up. Toys *There have been no toys specifically identified as the IDW incarnation of the character. However, since his costume is mostly unchanged, any of the RAH toys could work. Trivia *The Joes in the IDW books refer to each other not simply by their full codenames, but by shortened versions, as well. Wayne Sneeden is most often referred to as "Beach." In fact, the first time his full codename was given was in ''G.I. Joe'' #13. *IDW is somewhat inconsistent with the way the characters' names are parsed. For instance, this character has been called both "Beachhead" and "Beach Head." :Note: For the purposes of this wiki, we are using his name the way it first appeared. External links Write up. References